An increasing number of devices are configured to connect to networks in order to exchange information. A device may join a network after being configured with network credentials. However, the configuration with network credentials has traditionally involved user intervention or the storage of those network credentials outside of the network. Users may have a negative user experience in providing the network credentials to devices on the network, or may be reluctant to have the network credentials stored elsewhere.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.